1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, in particular to a method of manufacturing a conducting wire terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, two conducting wires are connected to increase the length of a conducting wire according to actual requirement of a site for the installation of the conducting wire, and a conducting wire terminal is usually provided for connecting the two conducting wires. However, a conventional manufacturing method of the conducting wire terminal mainly uses a plastic injection molding machine to integrally form a tube having two openings 71 disposed apart from each other, a body 72 disposed between the two openings 71 and having a smaller diameter than the two openings 71, and a copper sleeve 73 installed in the body 72 (as shown in FIG. 7) to form a conducting wire terminal.
Limited by a small volume of the conducting wire terminal, the conducting wire terminal can only be manufactured in a simple form by the plastic injection molding machine, and a vertical stairway section 74 will be formed at the intersection of the two openings 71 and the internal surface of the copper sleeve 73, and the stairway section 74 will become an obstacle for installing a copper wire 76 of the conducting wire 75, and affect a smooth assembling operation. If the conducting wire 75 is composed of a plurality of copper wires 76, the external periphery of the copper wires 76 may be bent easily by the stairway section 74 to affect the electric conduction power adversely.